Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting receiver that receives terrestrial wave digital broadcasting, for example. The terrestrial wave digital broadcasting has already been started oversees, and is scheduled to be started from 2003 in Japan. In direct channel selection in the terrestrial wave digital broadcasting (to make channel selection by pressing a numerical key in a remote control transmitter without using EPG (Electronic Program Guide)), channel selection is made by either a physical channel number (for example, determined as 90 to 96 MHz on the first channel) in which a frequency is assigned to a channel in accordance with a rule or a virtual channel number (for example, in a case where a channel is set by an existent station channel search) in which a frequency corresponds to a channel on the side of the receiver.
The physical channel number and the virtual channel number, described above, do not necessarily coincide with each other. When a user who is accustomed to current analog broadcasting makes direct channel selection in the terrestrial wave digital broadcasting, it is difficult to understand which of the physical channel number and the virtual channel number should be used to select a channel. Further, it is expected that the user is confused when a new channel is added. In the channel selection using the EPG, it takes much time for the user to reach a desired channel.